


Tiny Silver Barbell

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercing, Porn With Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that Stiles hates it when the wolves sniff at him, but the smell of blood on him, on his chest, still has Peter in near panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Silver Barbell

Blood.  He smells of blood.

Peter rushes out of his bedroom in time to see Stiles come into the kitchen, dumping his bag on the kitchen table.   “You okay, Peter?”

“Are you?” he asks.  He knows that Stiles hates it when the wolves sniff at him, but the smell of blood on him, on his chest, still has Peter in near panic.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the younger man says, rubbing Peter’s arm, comprehension dawning on his face.   “I got a little surprise today.  Don’t worry, it’s a good thing.”

Peter stands back and waits while Stiles takes off his t-shirt, surprisingly the only shirt he’s wearing.  On his chest is a white bandage which he carefully pulls off, wincing as the tape pulls on some very attractive chest hair.

“See?  What do you think?”

There’s a small silver barbell through Stiles’ puffy left nipple.  Peter can smell the bit of dried blood around the holes.  Stiles doesn’t seem to be in any huge amount of pain, just a little anxious as Peter steps forward to look.  He puts his hands around Stiles’ waist and lifts him to sit on the kitchen counter putting his chest closer to eye level.

“I hate it when you man-handle me,” Stiles complains, without any heat. 

“No, you love it.  Does it hurt?” He reaches a finger out and touches his nipple, smiling at the slight shiver.

“Not really, no.  But it needs to heal for about six weeks, so no playing with it.  I have to keep it clean and give it a saline wash twice a day and other stuff.  Oh and it’s been confirmed – you have a filthy mouth, so none of that.”  Stiles grins like that was the funniest thing he’s ever said.  “And I need to avoid getting any bodily fluids on it, so I guess that means my own, too.  Huh, hadn’t thought of that.”

“So why did you do this, other than to frustrate me for six weeks?” Peter asks, and touches again, trying to pull out any pain, and finding there is none.

“Well it’s silver, so that’s good.  Lots of creepies have an aversion to silver, so maybe if something bites off my rib cage, it’ll hurt when it goes down.  But seriously, Deaton said that having some silver might help to focus some of my magic, so it’s not solely decorative.”  Stiles grins and pulls Peter in for a kiss, whispering in his ear, “He may not have meant this, but it’s pretty hot, right?”

“I’m sure it will be.  For now, I just feel thwarted.  I guess I’ll have to pay extra attention to the other,” Peter whispers back, and nips his lover’s neck, reaching between them to pinch the unpierced nipple sharply. 

Stiles arches into him, biting his lip before he turns his head for a kiss.  “We could take this to the bedroom.”

“We will.  Eventually.” He leans forward and bites the boy’s nipple before he pulls Stiles off the counter and quickly settling on his knees.   

There’s nothing submissive about Peter on his knees.  Peter will decide when and if Stiles comes, now or later.  Stiles is a healthy eighteen year-old, and Peter knows he can easily come at least twice before they fall asleep.  If Peter wants, he’ll take him during the middle of the night for another round, possibly even waking him first.  And then once in the morning before Peter kicks him out and goes to work.   He can feel how hard Stiles is getting through his jeans and runs his teeth across him.  When Stiles juts his hips forward looking for more contact, Peter pushes him back against the counter, growling a warning to keep still.

“Peter, come on, please?” Stiles whimpers.

“Patience.  You know I never leave you without,” the wolf says, flashing his eyes.  Stiles’ desire for him was unexpected at first and Peter thought it was teenage hormones.  He was quite willing to take advantage of that for as long as it would be offered, and was pleasantly surprised when he found the boy (and he’ll always be a boy to Peter) wanted more than to be an occasional fuck.

Stiles goes boneless against the countertop knowing there’s no point in arguing.  Begging maybe, when it’s the right time and clearly this isn’t it.  Peter will go at his own pace.  He runs his hand through Peter’s hair, gripping gently.  This is allowed, as long as he doesn’t try to direct the action.

Peter smiles up at him, looking smug as he undoes Stiles’ pants and tugs them to his knees. He licks his lips and licks up Stiles’ dick, running his tongue around the dripping head.  “I should have let you come in your pants, I love the way you smell afterwards.”

“Not gonna last if you talk like that, but god, please do something, Peter, please,” he whines.  He lets his head fall back and shuts his eyes for a just a second before he settles and watches Peter sucking him down. 

Peter keeps a hand on his hip, holding Stiles against the counter and he pulls the boy to the back of his throat. Maybe it’s a wolf thing to have no gag reflex or it might be a Peter thing, Peter doesn’t offer any explanation.   It doesn’t take long until he hears Stiles’ breathing change and feels the muscles in his stomach twitch.  Peter pulls back, letting his bottom teeth just barely graze Stiles’ cock in a way that he knows will send him over the edge. 

While Stiles is still getting his breath back, Peter stands and pulls him into a kiss, so Stiles can taste himself on Peter’s tongue.  

Stiles licks his lips and moans contentedly, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.  “You may be the death of me, you know.  I used to worry about the werewolf stuff, but now I think you may just kill me with sex.”

“Complain when you’re not getting it and you complain when you do.”  He breaks away and moves towards his bedroom.  “Lose your pants and get in here.  I don’t have an aversion to silver, but I hate being kept waiting.”

Stiles stumbles out of his pants and follows, huge grin on his face.  No, it’s not good to keep Peter waiting.


End file.
